Use of a large number of multi-core processors interconnected as compute nodes in a multi-node fabric is gaining in popularity for applications that feature computationally intensive tasks. For example, multi-node fabrics or systems implemented with large numbers of compute nodes physically located relatively near each other, and coupled via high-speed, low latency interconnects may be well suited for applications such as quantum mechanics, weather forecasting, climate research, oil and gas exploration or molecular modeling. These multi-node fabrics or systems may have processing capacity many orders of magnitude greater than that of a single computer. As the number of compute nodes included in some multi-node fabrics increases, a processing capacity (generally rated by floating pointing operations per second (FLOP)) may reach in the petaflops range or higher for these large multi-node fabrics.